Is It Wrong to Love Heroes?
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Bell, Tiona, and Haruhime go off on an adventure! Treasure and Romance are abound for these three hero lovers!


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This is after the Xeno situation but before the expidition. Bell's a level 4 and yet it's stated he doesn't have Hakugen but rather his 2nd minotaur dagger. Also, yes, tupperware exists for whatever reason as we see Hestia use it in the banquet (at least in the anime)**

**The chant is from the Yenpress version. It's not my favorite translation but it'd have to do.**

**I'm not exactly sure if Haruhime uses -sama or -dono and am too lazy to check so I used -sama.**

**This is based on 英雄好きの三人の冒険 by イヌワシ**

* * *

Orario.

The town of adventurers and gods with a tall white tower that stretched to the sky. It was known as the center of the world, a place where people of all nations, all races and backgrounds, came to make a name for themselves.

The town was as noisy as any other day. Adventurers equippled with armors and weapons of all colors and make walked with one another. Merchants lined the streets, yelling at the passerbys to try out and buy their various wares.

Today, two members of the Hestia familia walked side-by-side, drawing glances from the other people of the town for different reasons. With his snow white hair and blood red eyes, few in Orario wouldn't be able to recognize, the one known as the "Little Rookie", Bell Cranel, especially after his upset win against the Apollo familia that the whole town was able to watch. There was also him becoming a town pariah then not becoming one but that was neither here nor there

However, the one who truly drew the eye of the crowd was the beautiful girl next to him. Her silk blonde hair and fox ears framed a pretty face that would catch the eye of all those who passed her. For said girl, however, there was only one person's eye that mattered.

Sanjouno Haruhime turned a shy gaze to the boy next to her, green eyes hesitant as she spoke with a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time, Bell-sama. You're usually busy and yet you agreed to accompany me today on our day off the dungeon."

"It's fine. I don't really mind. Besides, I'm kind of looking forward to it." Bell smiled at his companion, his reply saying how he wasn't bothered at all. In fact, the spark of excitement in his eyes told the opposite.

Earlier when she was shopping for ingredients, Haruhime had come accross an old book store that stocked up books on fairy tales and heroic epics. After passing through, she promised to herself that she'd return when she'd have time. She had then informed Bell after, with him agreeing to go back with her.

Of course, when Hestia and Lily heard about such a thing, they forbidded it saying something about it being outrageous that it was just the two of them, something about cheating, and that romance wasn't allowed in the familia besides one between the goddess.

However, even with such warnings, nothing would be able to stop the Bell and Haruhime when it came to Heroic tales. They left the moment they were both free of responsibilites.

"Um...is this okay?" Gathering up her courage, the renard gently grasped a finger of the boy by her side with her hand. The action flustered Bell but he tried not show it and continue walking as naturally as possible as she maintained her hold.

Now that Bell thought about it, even since she had joined the Hestia Familia, they haven't really had a moment where it was just the two of them. (It didn't help that a certain godess went out of her way to make sure such a thing didn't happen, as well.)

Bell remembered when he had first met her; that time had they exchanged and discussed various hero tales when he had been captured by the Ishtar familia was a special memory between the two of them.

A blond tail of floof wiggled excitedly behind Haruhime, the owner too caught up in her actions to notice. She was much too happy to spend time with the hero who had rescued her.

However, as they walked together, hand wrapped around finger, Haruhime soon noticed that the people around them were staring at her and when she turned to them, they'd immediately look away.

Much like her good mood, her tail's waving stopped and instead drooped down.

"Haruhime-san, is something wrong?" Bell looked worriedly over to his companion. It was easy to notice her mood shift with how her ears had dropped flat on her head.

"It's just...the people who pass me by , after they see me, they immediately turn away." The renard explained, pink lips curved in a frown.

"That's..." Bell, himself, turned away, his cheek red.

"It happens even when I go to buy things alone." added Haruhime as head dropped. "I wonder if it's because I'm a renard?"

Bell knew that her fox ears and tail were only partly the reason. With her exotic features and elagant beauty, it was easy to see why she would catch anyone's attention especially with how her silky red dress exposed just enough of her abundant chest. In fact, even Bell was having a hard time not glancing at the peek of skin just moments ago.

The young adventurer tried to think of the most suitable way to explain but Haruhime then mistook his silence for hesitation and started to panic.

"After all, it's impossible even for Bell-sama..."

Bell then saw a sparkle of tears in her green eyes and so hastily replied with whatever was on his mind at the moment.

"It's not like that! After all, Haruhime-san is too beautiful! Everyone looked away because they were embarassed you caught them staring." His face resembled a bright red tomato as he spoke his honest thoughts.

"...Fuwaa!" For a moment, Haruhime's face was blank before it then lit up as much as Bell's own. She tried to hide as much of it as she could behind her free hand, still not willing to let go of the boy next to her.

She wasn't sure what burned more, her palms or her cheeks.

A little further back, Mord noticed the blushing duo and could only give the sight a sly smile followed with a nod and a thumbs up. "Not bad, Little Rookie."

After calming down and subsequently resolving Haruhime's worries, the two continued their treck and arrived peacefully at the previously talked about old book store.

**LINE**

In the dimly-lit interior of the store, excess books that couldn't be placed on the shelf lined the aisles. Many of the books looked old and worn, their pages burned brown by the sun showing their age. THey came in different colors, sizes, thickness and some even with letters that Bell couldn't recognize.

Still, that didn't stop him from happily browsing the shelves. Midway through one, he stopped as his eyes caught a familiar name.

"How nostalgic. This one's of the warrior Aguiras!"

"I know that one!" Next to him, Haruhime hopped excited. "It's the story of a hero who was said to be utterly invulnerable."

"That's right! Aguiras was captured in a citadal taken over with monsters and had to fight his way out."

"Ah." Haruhime pulled out another nearby book."Here's one I've always liked, the tale of Issen Douji."

"Haruhime-san's truly from the Far East, huh?"

The renard hugs the book close, then turned to him with a smile. "This hero closely resembles Bell-sama."

"No, no. I can't beat a thousand opponents at the same time like he did!"

The two then exchanged laughs as they continued talking about the various heroes they recognized on the shelves. They were so pre-occupied that Bell didn't even notice that a person was next to him before he bumped into them.

"Oof."

There was a thud as the person hit the floor along with the books they had been holding.

"Ah, I'm sorry...Tiona-san?" When Bell turned, he met familair chocolate eyes with cocoa brown skin. There on the floor was Tiona Hiryute, one of the famed Amazoness sisters of the Loki Famiglia.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw him. She immediately got up, a wide smile on her face and sparkles in her eyes . "Oh, it's you again, Argonaut-kun!"

"Are you okay?" Haruhime moved over to Tiona and offered her a white handkerchief to wipe off the dust that had fallen on her.

"Thanks, Renard-chan!"

While Tiona and Haruhime worked to remove the dust on the amazonness, Bell knelt down to gather the scattered books that she had dropped. He piled all the nearby ones he could see into his hands before standing back up and handing it to the girl who took it with one arm.

"Sorry, Argonaut-kun. I'm such a klutz." laughed Tiona followed by knocking on the side of her head with her free hand and sticking her tongue out.

Bell shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Tiona just gave a nod before turning to the person next to him. She squinted her eyes as she scrutinzed up and down the blond in a red kimono.

"Kitsune-chan is very beautiful." She then pointed at Haruhime, a teasing smile on her face. "Perhaps, this is Argonaut-kun's..."

It took a second to connect the dots but Haruhime's cheeks then bloomed a shade lighter than her outfit while Bell waved his hands in a panic.

"No, no, no. Haruhime-san is an important Familia compainion for me!"

"All of me, all of my being dedicated to Bell-sama...haw~." sighed Haruhime, her hands holding her red cheeks. After taking a deep breath, she then turned to the Amazoness with a smile. "Hello, I'm Haruhime."

"Oh, Kitsune-chan is funny! So why are both of you here?"

The three communicated to each other with similiar burning eyes.

Together, the two replied, "We're here to read about heroes!"

**LINE**

In the nearby park square, the three adventurers were lying down, forming a circle on the green grass. They were all reading the books they had just recently bought.

Occasionally, one of them would speak up and talk about one of their favorite stories, their hearts returning to when they were children. These were also accompanied with exaggerated gestures, all needed when bragging about their heroes.

For the three who were often told to stop reading fairy tales and act their age, it was a wonderul liberating time where they could talk about their favorite thing without having to hold back.

"Ha ha, Kitsune-chan is amazing! Teach more more about heroes from the Fae East!"

"In return, please tell me the hero stories that Tiona-sama knows as well!"

The two girls held each others hands, excitedly talking as if they were childred again. The sight caused Bell to smile. At first, he wasn't sure how it'd go due to their opposing personalities but it seemed everything had worked out.

"Here, Argonaut-kun! You too!"

Before he could think, Bell's hand was pulled in front of him followed by Tiona and Haruhime placing their own on top of his.

Taking a breath, Tiona began, her voice swelling proudly.

"Yosh! We swear here! One person for...what was it again?"

Tiona laughed as Bell and Haruhime nodded tog each other, understanding what the amazoness wanted to do. The two then rasied their voices, matching Tiona's.

"All for One and One for All !"

"That's it!"

At that moment, the hero lover trio was formed!

The three laughed at their gesture before settling back down. Looking to the side, Haruhime then noticed an old and unfamilar book in Tiona's pile.

"The treasure of Eleusis."

Curious, she picked up the book and showed it to her new friend. "Tiona-sama, what's this one about?"

However, this only got a confused look from the girl , her head tilting. "Eleusis? I don't remember buying such a thing."

As the two wondered where it came from, Bell's eyes widened as he realized the answer. "Maybe...I'm sorry, it should have been from that time I bumped you. I must have included it when I gathered the books."

Bell felt bad that the girl must have paid for his mistake. "I'm sorry, should I go back to return it?"

"Nah, it's fine." The girl just waved it off. "Instead, isn't that a fairy tale that the three of us don't know? Don't you feel excited?"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the unknown book.

"That's right! It's likely that the three of us met today to meet this book." Haruhime then blew the dust off the cover, holding the book with importance.

"You're right." Bell nodded. "That book's sure to be filled with heart throbbing adventure!"

"Yosh! It's too much trouble to think about things. Let's read it!" Tiona pumped her fists as she and Bell moved to sit in front of a kneeling Haruhime who then opened the book in front of her.

"Well then, I shall begin..." Haruhime began to narrate the story in front of her, her fluent tone, as gentle and smooth as a flowing river.

"Everything began from an encounter with a goddess..."

The two were sucked into the story of the world, their guide the beautiful voice of Haruhime.

"Amazing! This is the first time I've heard such a beautiful story telling!"

"It's embarassing but thank you." Haruhime smiled at Tiona's compliment before she looked back down at the book in her hands. "This is the record of an adventure."

_The Treasure of Eleusis_

_A story in which a young man fell in love with a goddess and decided to go on an adventure._

_The story proceeded as if it were an autobiography with the young man telling the tale from his perspective._

_His tale was similiar to them, his adventurers and hardhsips much like one of an adventurer from Ororio._

_Stubbornly, the young man refused any benefit and favors that his goddess offered him. HIs final story ended as a lonely one where until the end he hid and never revealed his feelings to the goddess he loved and died alone._

"...And till now, my thougts remain."

After Haruhime finished her recitation and closed the book, she wiped a hot tear at the corner of her eye, a lonely smile on her face. "It was a bit of a sad story...ah, what's wrong?

She looked at the two trembling in front of her.

"Uuuuu, Uhuhuhu..."

They were crying. The two adventurers in front of her shed flowing tears from their eyes, waterfalls that struck the ground as if the world was about to end.

"You were a man, too! A man of the world!" Bell beat the ground, his face scrunched up in frustration.

"Why...Why didn't you return to your goddess?!" Tiona was also crying as she continued to punch the ground repeatedly.

"It's good to cry, both of you, but please don't hit the ground, it feels like an earthquake is going on." cried a panicked Haruhime, sending a painful gaze to the two as she tried to sooth them in a hurry.

Because a Level 4 and Level 6 adventurer were hitting the ground with simultaneous rhythms, the place around them shook making it hard for anyone nearby , especially Haruhime, to stand.

A little further back, Mord, who had fallen on his butt from the shakes, gave a sly smile followed with a nod and a thumbs up. "Not bad, Little Rookie."

Eventually, Haruhime was able to calm the two down though their eyes were still slightly teary.

"When Haruhime-san reads, I didn't think that even a story's level would be boosted."

"I wish Tione was half as good..."

While bitterly smiling at the two, Haruhime reopened the book, remembering there were still a few pages unread. Her eyes then widened when she noticed words on the final page.

"Ah! There doesn't seem to be an epilogue but there is a page on the treasure, itself."

"Treasure?"

"Yes...it continues..."

_Those who dive into the Earth,_

_At the end of an eternal gray meadow, entrust yourself to the rising spring._

_Before long, the water will bear its fangs on thee and burst through the tears of the great mother._

_The treasure that sleeps in the Earth ahead, I entrust to you._

"...this is!?" As she finsihed her reading, Haruhime turned glittering eyes to the two in front of her, both matching her own expression.

The three trembled for a moment before raising their arms to the sky in excitment and shouting as one, "It's treasure!"

"He said if we could find it we could have it! But where could it be?" Bell tilted his neck as he thought about the lines.

"I've noticed. It's a story from a book but isn't it similiar to the city of Ororio?" Haruhime's words caused Bell's eyes to widen as dots started to connect."

"No way... could that be what he referred to as 'diving into the earth?"

At that moment, Tiona's excitement had reached its limit already as she huffed out from her nose.

"Yes! Yes! Argonaut-kun! Kitsune-chan! Let's go on an adventure!"

**LINE**

The eleventh floor of the dungeon.

A grey meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. Rigid dead trees and various rocks were the only landforms of the floor. Of course, monsters were abound in search of prey.

In the dark thin fog that blanketed the area, the screams of monsters echoed across the landscape.

"Haa!" Bell was a blur as his knife cut through large fat Orcs and the small quick Imps that littered the floor. HIs form couldn't be touched as he slashed one monster after another in a seamless motion, his blade's path a line of death.

"As expected of Bell-sama! You're really like a hero." complimented Haruhime as she wiped the sweat off Bell after he finished a large group of monsters.

"No, well..." Bell could only drop his shoulders and glance ahead of them.

"Adventure! Adventure! Fun!"

Leading the front, Tiona was lightly skipping as she hummed a tune. At the same time, she knocked monsters away effortlessly with her bare hands. Most of them had already started to avoid her path even.

Bell could only smile seeing her in such a state. "Tiona-san looks like she's having fun."

"Yup, today, I feel great! The dungeon feels completely different!" Tiona replied while spinning to face them, her arms oustretched as if she were a dancer.

"By the way, Tiona-sama. What happened to your weapon?

Normally, the Amazoness carried a large double-sided blade Bell knew she called Urga. She hadn't even brought anything when they had reunited after Bell and Haruhime returned to get their own weapons and supplies.

"The blade went missing on my previous expedition." Tiona replied, pouting. "I'm still having it remade."

"Even with Tiona-sama fighting bare-handed, it seems that it will be easy to advance as is." sighed Haruhime in relief. She was still getting the hang of being a supporter. The backpack she had brought was much smaller than what she knew Lily would use. Even now, she was collecting the magic stones that lay scattered around them in a pouch by her side.

"Kitsune-chan! You should never underestimate the dungeon as you will never know what could happen...at least that's what Finn says." ended Tiona with a playful wink to the blonde.

"Yes, we shouldn't let our guard down." Bell agreed. He glanced around him, only seeing mist and grey. "Still, if the favors of the goddess mentioned were falna and status, then the author must have dived at least this far without it or weapons. That's amazing. Were they a monster?"

Bell remembered that he had only become comfortable going this far at level two. And that was with Welf and Lily at his back. To think that the author actually explored so deep, astounded him.

However, when he turned his gaze back to the front, Tiona's face was right in front of him. The terrible smile on her face was anything but happy.

"Argonaut-kun, it sounds like you're calling me a monster."

"S-sorry! I didn't mean it!." Bell was about to do a jumping dogeza (something he had learned from Mikoto) but, thankfully, Haruhime chose to help out.

"That's right. Tiona-san would make an adorable monster." Haruhime would know having befriended one.

"Kitsune-chan, you're such a good girl!" Tiona embraced the blonde, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder.

"Waa!...Tiona-sama, your embrace is quite warm."

As Haruhime calmed Tiona down, Bell looked around once more.

"I wonder if the treasure is really here." It really looked like there was nothing pm the floor but dead trees and grass. It didn't help that there was a constant mist obscuring the place.

"Well, I think this should be the gray meadow they talked about. On the Loki familia expeditions, I've never seen a floor like this. Maybe, there is one even lower but I doubt the writer would be able to reach past this one."

Together, Bell and TIona crossed their arms over their chest as they went thinking. After a few minutes, Haruhime suddenly clapped her hands, remembering something.

"I remember in one Far East tale, a traveller didn' know where to go so he picked up a branch, held it up, then went the direction it fell."

Bell furrowed his brows. "We can't really-"

"I like it!" Tiona interrupted. "Let's go with that, Argonaut-kun!"

"Eh? We're really going to do it?"

Upon the insistence of the two girls, Bell reluctantly found a branch then held it up, perpendicular to the ground. Tiona looked at him expectantly.

"Please do your best."

"...understood.

Bell closed his eyes and tried to concentrate all of his spirit into the stick in front of him. For some reason, the status on his back suddenly started to tingle hotly.

"Well then, let's go!"

The boy adventurer dropped the branch and the party then started to walk in the direction the stick pointed to. As a precaution, a dubious Bell warned the two girls.

"Until now, I'm sure other adventurers have read the book or at least looked for the writer. We shouldn't think it'd be that easy to find.

It didn't even take ten minutes for them to hear the sound of splashing water.

"W-what..." Before the wide open eyes of an astonished Bell, a clear spout of water shot out of a small spring in front of them.

"We really found it..."

"There's treasure here! It must be calling for us!"

On both sides of Bell, Tiona and Haruhime grabbed an arm each, shaking it happily.

They all gathered close to the spring to inspect it. There were at least no mosnters closeby nor in the clear water before them.

"It said to entrust yourself to the spring." murmurred Haruhime as she looked closer. She then noticed something at the edge of the water which she pointed to the two. "Look!"

On one side of the spring, the rocky wall was spread open with the water from the spring being sucked into a small gap. The gap looked large enough for a person to dive under and swim through it however it could be dangerous if it just ended up as a dead end.

Leveling up at least increased the amount one could hold their breath.

"Hmm. Tiona-san, what do you think we should do?...Ti-Tiona-san!"

When Bell turned to hear the amazoness' opinion, the girl was in the middle of nonchantly taking of her clothes. He immediately covered his eyes, his face bright red.

"T-Tiona-sama, what are you doing? H-how shameful!" Haruhime immediately took out a large cloth from her backpack and moved to cover the girl.

Tiona just looked at the two confused.

"Well, if we've come this far, we might as go all the way. It'll be easiest to swim naked! Hey, Kitsune-chan too!"

The amazoness then moved to the nearby Haruhime, her hands grabbing the edge by the chest of her kimono as well as rhe ribbon that held it together.

"T-Tiona-sama, don't, you can't, p-please stop~!"

Bell, whose back was turned to the two, could only close his eyes as he listened to Haruhime's pitiful voice. Even so, he couln't help but feel anxious on what was going on behind him.

'Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around...'

Suddenly, an impossibly strong grip fell on his shoulder as much as a pit did in his stomach.

"Now it's Argonaut-kun's turn!"

"W-wait, Tiona-san! I can do it just as is!"

"Ehh~ We've already taken a bath together so it's fine."

"Ah, that time..."

"No more questions!"

"Wait! Stop! Ah, not that~~!"

Far away, Mord finished off an Orc only to look up to hear a high pitched shriek He realized that kid must have beaten some kind of new monster. . He could only give the sound a sly smile followed with a nod and a thumbs up."Not bad, Little Rookie."

Meanwhile, in the farms that grew within Orario,

"Haa! My Bell-kun's in danger!" With a yell, Hestia pulled out a potato from the ground. She was dressed jsut like the other farmers around her, in overalls and a straw hat.

"Hestia's always worried about Rabbit-chan, aren't you?" Nearby harvesting tomatoes, the goddess Demeter giggled hearing Hestia's yell.

Hestia turned to her friend, puffed out her chest with pride and smiled. "Of course! I'm always watching over Bell-kun!"

**LINE**

"Hachoo!"

Bell sneezed.

"Bell-sama, please move closer to us!"

Bell didn't reply, intent on keeping his distance.

The three had proceeded to dive down the spring and through the gap in the wall. They had surfaced to find themselves in a hidden grotto. For now, there were no signs of any monsters around with the only source of light at the other end of the cave they were in.

It was undoubtedly an unexplored area; the idea of being the first adventurers to find it had filled them all with excitement. However, Haruhime's pack was wet along with their clothes so they had all decided to rest for now and wait for the things to dry. Even though they were wet, the pieces of wood Haruhime had brought with her still sparked after a small Firebolt from Bell.

Currently, Haruhime was cooking food in a pot she had brought along above the fire. It was one of the things Lily had told her was standard for a supporter to carry. The food was the only thing that hadn't gotten wet due to keeping it in an airtight container. Tiona was next to her, watching the flame burn and warming herself with the heat it emitted.

Bell was a good stone toss away from them by himself, trying not to shiver.

The reason was simple. To dry clothes, it was better not to wear them. So, right now, the only thing the Bell had to cover his modesty was a thin dry cloth, wrapped around his waist. Of course, the girls were the same. Larger cloths wrapped around their bodies like towels after a bath.

Even without monsters, the situation had become very dangerous for him.

"Argonaut-kun! Dinner's ready!" Tiona called. The fragrance of Haruhime's rice porridge wafted to him soon after, simulating his hunger. For a moment, he raised his face and turned but the sight of the two girls barely clothed figures had him crouch down and bury his face into his knees.

"I'm sorry. I'll just eat later!"

"Food's more delicious when you eat it with more people." answered back Haruhime but Bell didn't budge.

"It can't be helped." Sighing, Tiona made her way to Bell. She then slipped one arm under his armpit and the other behind his knees

"W-wait a second!"

"Hawawa! This is a maiden's romance!" Haruhime watched with shining eyes as Tiona princess carried a blushing Bell towards the fire.

"Please forgive me."

"Stop worrying already. Let's eat!"

With his resistance stripped away, the three of them ate dinner shoulder to shoulder with Bell at the center. They all ate the warm porridge in comfortable silence to make sure a monster wouldn't attack them, watching the flame crackle in front of them.

Bell felt his cheeks warm. Not just because of the food but due to the beautiful faces of the girls next to him that were lit up by the quiet fire.

'I have to do my best, tomorrow!'

There was a fire in his heart, one expactant of an adventure the next day.

He then felt his eyelids grow heavy and soon lied down on the cave's floor, the first one to fall asleep.

Giggling at the sight, the girls stared at the sleeping face of the boy, one that looked like that of a child. They lied next to him; a large blanket that had finished drying earlier was then placed atop the three of them. The three hero lovers fell soon fell asleep together. The cave grew silent with only the sound of the fire crackling and their faint snoring echoing throughout.

Unheard by the sleeping boy, the voice of an old man was repeatedly shouting, "Now is the time! A man's romance is right here! Rrrrromance!"

For the duration of their sleep, he went unnoticed.

Meanwhile, in the farms that grew within Orario,

"I'll take that~"

Demeter took a potato out of Hestia's hands. Green buds covered the potato's brown skin.

"Eh? What's wrong?" The goddess of the hearth pouted. "Don't all the horns make it look cool?"

"Are you trying to kill Rabbit-chan, Hestia?

"What are you talking about!? I'm going to give him a deliscious fried potato snack! That's why I agreed to work part-time with you!"

Demeter giggled.

"I understand your feelings but you see," She held up the potato her eyes narrowing. "This is poison."

Hestia blinked. "Really?"

"Yes." Demeter nodded. "In other to make a delicious dish, knowledge of the ingredients is important."

"Amazing, Demeter! Please tell me more!"

"Well, alright."

Back with the party, Bell's consciousness started to stir as he slowly woke up. His eyelids were still heavy but he soon felt his mind waking and with it an odd resistance. For some reason, he couldn't feel his arms.

He blinked, his eyes adapting once more to the darkness of the cave. He tried to move his arms to no avail.

"Huh? When did I fall asleep...!?"

Bell barely held back a yell. He could finally see so he had turned his head to his sides only to find the faces of Tiona and Haruhime a few centimeters away, their breaths tickling his cheeks. Worse the reason why he couldn't move his arms were because they were hugging them tightly. The renard had swallowed his right arm in between her chest while the amazonness had squeezed his left in between her legs.

After realizing he was stuck, Bell's body, knowing it wouldn't be able to withstand the varying sandwich sensations any longer, decided to do the only thing that it could do to protect everyone including himself and fainted in shock.

All the while next to the unconscious boy, the voice of an old man was repeatedly shouting, "Get up! Get up, Bell! Now is the time to burn brightly and alight your fire!"

The voice's shouts were all in vain.

**LINE**

"This?"

"It's more like this."

"Like this?"

"Yes! That's it."

Faintly hearing the voices of his companions, Bell stirred awake. He sat up, rubbing his eyes while trying to hold back a yawn. A little bit away, TIona and Haruhime were shaking their arms around.

Taking a moment to stretch his arms, Bell then stood up and waved in greeting. "Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Argonaut-kun!"

The two greeted back halting whatever they had been doing with Haruhime nodding and Tiona waving back at him. Bell nodded in return before looking over curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Heeheehee!" Tiona pumped a fist, her eyes burning. "It's the development of a new special move."

"Special move?" Bell tilted his head. Did she mean like a spell of some sort?

Haruhime decided to answer him. "Tiona-sama was interested in the bare handedmartial arts of the Far East. I tried teaching her the [sword hands] that I've seen Takemikazuchi-sama often do."

"Even if I don't have weapons, I can cut enemies up with my hands like a knife." Tiona raised both arms, straightening her hands and fingers then making a slicing motion. "Do you want to try Argonaut-kun?"

"Sure, it sounds interesting." Bell did promise himself to grow stronger to prepare for his duel with Asterious. He couldn't just rely only on his spells any more.

"Then watch me first!"

Tiona then walked towards a large boulder that nearly matched her height. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She rasied one arm, her fingers straightened like a sword.

"Ha!"

With a loud yell, her hand smashed down on the boulder. However, the rock wasn't cut like she had meant to. Rather, the whole thing crumbled into tiny pieces.

"Eh, it broke? This is harder than I thought. I can't quite get it." The girl pouted as she inspected her work with crossed arms.

"Rather than a cut, it was a crush." muttered Haruhime, a tired smile on her face declaring that she somehow wasn't surprised anymore.

"Yup, that's impossible." Bell's smile matched her own. "I must still be dreaming after all."

After looking over her "failure", Tiona then turned to Haruhime. "What about Kitsune-chan? Do you have a special move?"

"Ah...that's..." The fox girl averted her gaze, unable to meet Tiona's expectant look. Her best skill was a spell that raised the level of an adventurer temporarily. It wasn't something she could casually reveal or she'd find many people chasing after her.

"Oh, she does cheering!" Bell suddenly spoke up grabbing Tiona's gaze. "She gives great cheers! They really help out!"

"Cheering?"

Tiona gave him a flat stare with half-lidded eyes. She turned back from him to Haruhime. Bell tried to stop his teeth from chattering while cold sweat started rolling down Haruhime's forehead.

Tiona gave them one hard look before declaring, "Cheering sounds great! We don't have anyone to do that at Loki familia."

As Tiona nodded to herself, Bell released a breath he didn't realize he was holding while Haruhime stroked her chest to calm her heart.

After that, the three ate once more, dressed up with their now dry clothes, and departed for adventure.

**LINE**

Undeveloped Areas, parts of the dungeon not listed on the guild map.

This was the Frontier. Sort of.

These areas were fairly common, especially in the higher numbered floors. While there were certain familias who centered on exploring and making maps of every nook and cranny of the dungeon, they were often done on lower floors.

Which was why it was a surprise that the area they were in seemed untouched. To be fair, past the cave, the area was consistent with the floor itself with a sea of a grey meadow with overhead mist. Even the mosnters they encoutered were the same orcs and imps that were easily disposed of.

The three adventurers simply followed the stream they had swam through that exited out of the cave. It's glittering blue cut through the dab grays of the floor.

After what felt like an hour of walking and swatting away weak monsters, they finally reached the end of the river, the stream cutting off at a narrow cliffside. The sound of crashing water below could be heard.

"Wah! A waterfall!" Tiona excitedly pointed. She moved to the edge of the cliffside and looked below, humming. The girl then turned to her companions, her eyes shining, "Let's jump down!"

Before the other two could even reply, the amazoness jumped off the cliff without a skip in her step, an excited yell trailing behind her.

Haruhime was less excited. Cautiously, she approached the edge and peeked below. The renard gulped, her face turning pale at how she couldn't even see the floor below due to the mist.

"Bell-sama, it may take some time for me to climb down, but please go ahead...Ehh!?"

Haruhime's yelped in surprise as she suddenly felt her body floating. As if in slow motion, the image of the cliff she saw started to get closer and closer until there was nothing but air. She only had to look up to see the reason why.

"B-Bell-sama?!"

The blonde's cheeks lit up as she realized how close their faces were and the position she was in. Bell had jumped off the cliff, princess carrying Haruhime along with him.

_'This is a maiden's romance!'_

She had heard of the suspension bridge phenomenon where one would mistake the nervous beating of one's heart with falling in love. Here, it was ten fold where she already had feelings for the boy while at the same time was fearful of from the sensation of freefalling. She wasn't sure which one was going to make her faint first.

Haruhime clung tightly to Bell, her arms wrapping around his neck. She'd normally never be able to do such a thing but it seemed fear ironically gave her courage to be able to. She tried to keep her tail out of Bell's face but the wind blew against the appendage.

The whole time, the blonde kept her eyes closed and buried her face into the crook of his neck so she wouldn't scream, anxious in two different ways.

Bell didn't mind, landing with a few skips to offset the force of his landing. Tiona immediately ran up to them, waving with a smile.

"Oh! You're holding her like a princess from a fairy tale!"

Bell took that moment to lower Haruhime, the blonde thanking him with a small bow for the help. He then felt Tiona pulling on his sleeves.

"Ne-ne, Argonaut-kun. Do that to me as well." She sounded excited but Bell just returned a bitter smile.

"But Tiona-san is stronger than me so you don't need it."

"Mou!" Tiona puffed her cheeks as the rejection. She then moved to bury her head in Haruhime's chest, complaining how he was a meanie.

Haruhime stroked the girl's hair while directing a weak smile at Bell. "Bell-sama's too insensitive, perhaps?"

Bell could only tilt his head, wondering when did he become the bad guy.

**LINE**

The trio approached the end of the waterfall. The sounds of the crashing water echoed across the gray misty world. It wasn't hard to think that behind the waterfall there looked to be a cave inside, something one would expect from this sort of treasure hunting.

However, the moment they got close, an angry roar broke through the air.

"There's something there..."

"Oh! I was waiting for this kind of thing."

Bell placed a hand on the handle of his knife behind him whle Tiona just licked her lips. Haruhime took out a potion from her backpack so she could use it immediately.

They waited, tense. That was when a long ugly yellow peeked out of the waterfall. The Infant Dragon roared once more, making the world know it was upset that something had breached its territory.

Immediately, Hakugen was in Bell's hand. His stance lowered and his eyes were focused, ready to jump in at the next second.

"Bell-sama!" He turned to see Haruhime point to what looked to be a cave opening at the back of the waterfall. The Infant Dragon must have come from there.

"Before long, the water will bear its fangs on thee and burst through the tears of the great mother." The renard repeated, realization slowly dawning in her eyes "This must be it."

Bell nodded, happy it was clear that they were on the right track. However, right now wasn't the time for further thoughts besides fighting.

"Tiona-san! I'll act as a decoy! Take Haruhime-san inside the cave first before-"

Whatever else Bell was about to say died in his throat as he turned to the Amazoness, only to see that she had already jumped towards the monster, foot first.

"Finishing Move! Amazon Kick!"

Water was blown away in a loud boom when Tiona's foot reached the Infant Dragon's head. After a second, the monster evaporated, leaving only a single magic stone. She had taken it down in one blow.

Bell could only stare slackjawed as the girl got splashed by the water above.

"This...is a level six."

With the monster gone, Haruhime and Bell walked pver to Tiona however started to run when they heard her scream.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Tiona-sama!"

"Tiona-san, are you okay?"

Tiona was squatting down, her head in her hands. She looked up to them, despair in her eyes. "I just realized...It's the same kind of attack as Bete! I can't believe I copied him!"

"...ha?"

The Hestia familia members exchanged a glance with each other unsure but Tiona had already stood back up, a serious expression on her face. She raised a clenched fist

"I've thought about it! Next time, I'll defintely use the technique Kitsune-chan taught me properly!"

The two just sighed, tension escaping them knowing it was nothing. Perhaps this was the just the carefreeness being a Level 6 in the early floors.

As the supporter, Haruhime moved to collect the magic stone left by the Infant Dragon. She turned around to find it but then froze, her ears straightening.

"Ah...Bell-sama." Her face turning blue, the fox girl pointed behind Bell. Her tail was waving around, nervously.

Tiona and Bell turned to see several infant dragons surrounding the waterfall. There had to be at least ten, their roars almost deafening the crashing of the water above them

The two then crossed their gazes. Their adventure's instinct, no, their instinct as living beings was ringing loudly.

"Haruhime-san! Into the cave!"

Bell's cry was overshadowed by the sudden roar of all the monsters before them but Haruhime had already started her retreat anyways. The unknown of the cave looked to be a much safer option than the crowd of Infant Dragons.

He was about to follow her when he heard a weak voice next to him.

"Ah, Argonaut-kun..."

He turned to see Tiona standing on one leg, the one in the air awkwardly twisted. It was probably from her earlier kick. She must have only noticed when she had put enough pressure on it. Still, the girl didn't look too worried, an awkward smile on her face. She was after all a Level 6 even if she was barehanded and wounded.

"I'll be fine so-Woah!"

Tiona found her words cut short as she felt firm arms wrap around her. Bell hefted her up much like he did Haruhime earlier. She found herself oddly flustered.

"A-argonaut-kun!"

"Please hold on tight." Feeling unusually embarassed, the girl did as she was told, clinging tightly to the boy's neck.

Just then, one of the Infant Dragons reared back its head and launched a large fireball at them. Bell jumped back to dodge with the ball of fire hitting the ground and exploding.

He turned and started to run. He had to make sure the girl in his arms didn't get hurt (even if she was at a much higher level than him. The water beneath his boots splashed, the current slightly slowing him down.

Two more Infant Dragons caught up, flanking him at the side. One of them turned, whipping its large tail at Bell like a giant snake. Like a rabbit, Bell simply jumped over the appendage, cradling the girl in his arms tighter to his chest so they wouldn't seperate.

However, the other Infant Dragon struck in surprising coordination, launching it's head forward and intending to take a bite out of the two. Bell twisted his body away, barely avoiding the teeth and jaws of the monster as it closed its mouth over nothing but air. Bell took that chance to kick off the nearby Infant Dragon's snout, landing away from the two.

He continued his run immediately but soon felt heat behind him. He turned and thrusted his right hand out while cradling the Amazoness with his other.

"**Firebolt**!"

Before the mosnters could launch their attacks, fiery electic reached them first, coming out of the boy's hand. As the crackling flames burned, the Amazoness girl could only stare fascinated at the boy's face, lit red with the light of his instant magic.

Eventually, the two were able to catch up to an anxious Haruhime who had waited for them far into the cave. Unfortunately the roars of the monsters and their heavy footsteps could still be heard so they had to continue their retreat without rest at least until the monsters left them alone.

There was also the chance that there were more within the cave which they couldn't stop to fight. Still, Bell had to ask something as he continued his light sprint.

"Tiona-san, are you feeling okay?"

The girl in his arms pulled her leg closer to examine her twisted ankle. It didn't look that bad and she was used to much worse pains anyways. Honestly, she felt worse that she couldn't do anything as her companions ran for safety.

"It's fine. Oh yeah, sorry for having you carry me, Argonaut-kun."

"It's no problem." Honestly, Bell was really starting to get used to doing this.

"You know you're my first, right!" exclaimed Tiona exitedly. "This is the first time I've done something like this with a boy yet I feel so happy! You're just like a prince stealing away a maiden from her kingdom!"

"Please don't say things that could be miscunstrued."

As the two continued talking, a running Haruhime was pouting next to them.

"Uu, that's my position. That's supposed to be Haruhime's position..."

Meanwhile...

"Let's go! It's time to change soon!" A certain goddess was yelling as she kneaded and stretched the potato batter in her hands, as if she wanted to tear it apart.

"Oh my, Hestia. What are you talking about?" Next to Hestia, Demeter was cutting up vegetables.

"I suddenly remembered when Bell-kun princess carried me. It feels like it's been a while." admitted Hestia with a smile, her cheeks blushed.

"Hestia really loves Rabbit-chan, doesn't she?"

"Bell-kun is special!" Hestia nodded her agreement shamelessy. "What about you, Demeter? Haven't you fallen in love with at least one oe two of your children?"

The loli boob goddess emphasized this with a little budge from her elbows.

"I love all of my children."

"C'mon. I'm not talking about that kind of love.

Demeter could only return a gentle stare to Hestia's shining eyes. There was what looked to be a brief glimpse of envy before the goddess of the crop wistfully looked away.

"Well...that was a long time ago."

"Oh! Please tell me more!"

"Well, if you could finish your job then we could talk over some team"

"It's a promise then!"

With her spirits high, Hestia began to knead the batter once again.

Demeter turned to look at her workers working on the farm outside the kitchen's window. Her eyes narrowed in nostalgia.

**LINE**

After more running, the party eventually stopped hearing the sounds of approaching monsters and slowed down their pace, thinking things were safer. Indeed, there were no other attacks as they made their way to the very end of the waterfall's hidden cavern.

The end turned out to exit into more gray meadow.

At that point, Bell let Tiona down as Haruhime passed her a potion to help with her leg. The potion would mitigate the pain but not be able to fully heal the twisted ankle.

"Thanks, Kitune-chan!" Smoke released as the potion healed the red bruise over the ankle.

"Tiona-san, did it hurt that much? Sorry that we couldn't heal it till now." Bell apologized. The girl had actually been so quiet in his arms that he had forgotten why he was carrying her. There hadn't been even a whimper.

"During battle, you have to forget about the pain. Otherwise, you might die."

Bell's eyes widened in shock at her words which she said with a simple smile on her face, as if it was an everyday fact. Her matter-of-fact tone only showed how much of a true warrior she was.

He couldn't feel frustrated with himself.

Seeing his expression, Tiona gently stroked Bell's chest with her fist.

"it's okay, Argonaut-kun. Thanks again for the help ...even if it was a little embarassing."

With an unusual gentle smile on her face, she turned away pulling at her bangs. A rare showing of feminine embarassment from a girl who was okay with bathing with him.

Meanwhile, Haruhime was looking around.

There didn't look to be anything in the immediate area. The most obvious landmark was another large cave surrounded by large cliffsides at the end of the grey meadow they were standing in.

_Those who dive into the Earth,_

_At the end of an eternal gray meadow, entrust yourself to the rising spring._

_Before long, the water will bear its fangs on thee and burst through the tears of the great mother._

_The treasure that sleeps in the Earth ahead, I entrust to y_ou.

"The treasure that sleeps in the Earth ahead...It must be over there" Haruhime pointed to the end which got a nod from her two friends.

They moved to cross the meadow though Haruhime had to wonder.

Just what kind of adventurer was willing to travel this far alone without recieving a status. Just why would they go so far to reach such a destination?

With wary thoughts in her head, the three approached the cave.

Meanwhile,

"A farmer reached the 10th floor?! And he wasn't even an adventurer?!"

Hestia basically spat out the tea she was drinking before she had yelled in surprise. Demeter presented her a cloth which Hestia accepted. She then repeated herself for emphasis

"To go to the dungeon without a god's blessing, why would you do such a thing?"

"That's right. Even if you defeat monsters, you won't be able to gain anything. No matter how hard I asked, that man wanted to make something delicious without benefits. It was foolish but I couldn't help but find such an ideal adorable."

Demeter shook her head, as she crossed her arms over her bountiful chest. Hestia was so shocked she hadn't even scarfed down any of the cookies in front of her.

"Why would a farmer even go to the dungeon?"

There were many reasons. To level up. To find different plants or materials. To make money.

Demeter's response was a full smile. "Who knows~."

Hestia's shoulders dropped at the non-asnwer. "It seems you did like him though. Can you tell me other charactersitics of that child?"

"Hmm. He was talented as an adventurer. I'd say he wouldn't lose to Hestia's Little Rabbit." Demeter's tone was wistful, her eyes full of nostalgia "Unfortunately, he had absolutely no talent as a farmer."

A small bird flew in and started pecking down on the cookies betwen the two buxon goddesses.

"I don't know what to say about your taste anymore, Demeter."

"Well, we've come this far so please listen carefully." It seemed Demeter had no intention of finishing her love talk after her fire had been lit.

"In fact, no matter what he did was an absolute failure. Yet even if nothing worked and none of his crops grew, I still couldn't hate him. He was just so hard working...it was adorable."

Hestia leaned back into her seat, knowing she was in for the long haul. She hadn't really expected it but it didn't seem like the maiden-like conversation was going to end any time soon.

**LINE**

"Tiona-sama, how's your foot?"

"It's a little sore but it's no problem against the weaker enemies on this floor. Just keep the rest of the potions for later."

The three walked and chatted as they made their way accross the gray meadow in the direction of the cave. While wary, no mosnters had appeared along their path and they mae it to the front of the cave without any difficlty.

However, instead of a hole, there was what looked to be a large door at the entrance. They tried pushing against it but it didn't budge even with TIona's Level 6 strength.

"I wonder if there's a key or something?" Bell looked around but found nothing. "Or something that could be a hidden switch?"

Haruhime brushed her hands against the door, wiping away the moss that covered it. "I don't think there's a key hole."

Tiona squeezed her templed with her fingers and clenched her eyes shut, concentrating. Her eyes opened wide and she pointed at the door.

"That's right! It should be a spell!"

"LIke in a fairy tale?" Haruhime tilted her head, a finger on her lip, in thought. "So there's a magic word?"

"That's right! It has to be that." Tiona nodded, self-assured that was the answer.

"But what would be the words then?"

"Well, we'll just have to guess!"

The three adventurers then stepped back, took a deep breath, and started saying any words they could come up with.

"Open salt!"

"Chichipui! Chichipui!"

"Respond to my wishes! Your name is Burning Fi-"

"Open salami!"

"Jejusjimenjiyu..."

"Reality be Rent! Synapse Break! Banishment this-"

"Open Sesa-"

""Waaaahhhh!"" Bell and Haruhime's screams suppressed Tiona's suggestion as a large rock fell from sky and to the area behind them.

_-How much time has passed?-_

_-The sun doesn't reach such a dim space-_

_-The only thing that spreads out in sight is a gray meadow-_

_-I've forgotten...why...am I here?-_

_-Voices...I can hear...voices-_

_-I have to move...I just need to move-_

"Haruhime-san! Get down!"

Bell jumped and pushed Haruhime to the ground, shileding her body from any possible debris. Tiona held her place, her eyes narrowing as she watched the rock split in two and something black and shiny step out of it.

The dust from the crash had mixed with the fog and yet it was easy to spot something was there as it stood at its full height, towering over the three.

"Tiona-san, this is..."

"I don't know...but I've never seen a bastard at this level."

"An irregular..." Haruhime murmurred to herself as she stood back up, her hands clenching each other. This reminded her too much of another situation Lily had told her out.

When the dust and fog cleared, a jet-black human shaped giant proudly stood . It was just as large as the black Goliath yet there was an obvious difference with how its dark skin shone with a shiny luster. This was a giant made of steel.

In fairytales, it was known to be made of clay yet here it looked to be made of the toughest metals. The only difference being its head was a white metal, no doubt tougher than the body.

There was only one name for such a monster.

"Golem..."

As if it could hear Haruhime's whisper, the Golem turned to her. A fist the size of the renard was then reared back then sped towards the girl, much faster than it would look. She had no time to react.

No doubt even one flick from such a large monstrosity would end a Level 1 like her.

There was a loud crash. Haruhime looked wide-eyed at the back of Bell who had blocked the blow. With daggers in both his hands, he gritted his teeth as he held back the fist from hurting the girl behind him.

"Gah!" From just one blow, Bell could already feel his hands numb. The sheer power of the golem was not meant to be taken head on. His size denoted that he should've been sent flying but he held his ground even if he was being easily pushed back.

"I got it!"

Taking advantage, Tiona jumped on the arm extending over Bell and with two more leaps, first to its upper arm then to its shoulder, she was already in front of its porcelain white face. She pulled back a fist, twisted her hips, and landed a punch that sent the dust and the mist around them flying away.

The giant wobbles, taking a step back from the devastating attack.

"Ow! It's hard!" Tiona landed and examined her fist with teary eyes. It was glowing red as she blowed on it to cool it down

"Tiona-sama! Behind you!"

Hearing Haruhime's cry, Tiona immediately leapt to the side just as the ground she was standing on was pulverized by another dark fist.

"Wew. Close."

"**Firebolt**!"

From the right hand of Bell, fiery lightning was unleashed. Taking advantage of the mosnter's failed attack, he launched three bolts of his instant magic. The three land squarely on the giant's torso yet it didn't look affected at all.

With it's body still on fire, the golem turned to Bell and smashed a fist his way. The boy was barely able to jump out of the way but still got sent flying from the sheer power of the golem.

"Argonaut-kun!"

Tiona leapt forward, giving three consetive kicks at the giant's legs which it didn't even seem to notice.

The amazoness skipped backwards like a nimble dancer just as another fist was about to come her way. She clicked her tongue at how she could barely see the dents she left. Her leg hadn't fully recovered yet so she couldn't kick with her full power. And even if she did, she may just break it again with how hard the thing was.

She looked to the side to see Bell finally standing back up. They shared look, a nod, then launched forward together

With the two of them, they were able to confuse the golem which to attack first as they danced around it. Bell left scratches and cuts along its hard body while Tiona left small dents with precise kicks and smacks. Tiona also made sure to constantly be in the golem's sight and draw its attacks as she had the higher level between them.

The Big Cut and the Rabbit's Foot were steadily damaging it, sure, but it was qustionable on how signigficant their damage was.

Not to mention, they couldn't keep it up forever. If they let up even for a second, the Golem would start attacking Haruhime which they wouldn't be able to stop.

"W-what do I do..."

Haruhime could only watch the two fight the monster. If it were Lili, the Prum would have given precise instructions on how to battle the mosnter along with a variety of items and potions that could fit the large bag.

She could only bite her lip in anxiety.

Tiona jumped back just as another fist glanced her way. She bit her lower lip. The monster before her was around a level 5 floor boss. It wasn't too fast but its durability was too much for her without her Urga. Maybe, she'd have been able to break through it with enough time but she also had to make sure Bell and Haruhime wouldn't get hurt.

She didn't think either would survive a direct hit. The boy's breath's were starting to heave and even her own body got hurt from just the glancing blows.

The only redeeming aspect was that it didn't summon or draw any nearby monsters their way.

Immediately, she made a call.

"Let's withdraw!"

At her yell, they both jumped back but that was when the golem chose to open its mouth. Particles of light gathered around the hole for a second. Alarm bells started to ring in everyone's heads.

"What-"

The giant turned to Tiona, it's mouth pointed at her, as a beam of silver light shot forward. Tiona landed and moved to jump once more but felt her leg refuse to move in that instant.

"Guh!"

Immediately, a hopeless light raced to the girl.

"T-Tiona-san!"

The boy's voice was like a bell.

Certain death approached the Amazoness. A world of light spread out in front of her, eating up all of her vision. Past memories both painful and pleasant flashed before her eyes.

_'Oh, I see...At least, my last adventure was fun...I'm sorry...Tione'_

Tiona closed her eyes as she felt the heat of death approach her body.

Did she accept her fate?

It didn't matter.

He would refuse for her; there was no way she'd want to die in such a place. There's no way he'd let anyone die. Not anymore.

A shadow jumped in front of TIona who opened her eyes in surpise as she felt her body move.

In the light, the amazoness girl saw a smiling boy become her shield.

"Bell-sama!"

A fox's cry echoed throughout the grey world.

**LINE**

"Okay okay. I get how much you loved that child, but if he didn't enter your familia, then you're telling me he went into the dungeon alone?

Hestia watched the Jaga Maru Kun's bake as the red light of the oven illuminated her face. Her preparation was done and now they were just waiting for the result.

"He wasn't alone." Demeter replied, knitting something as she sat nearby.

"He knew other people then? He had friends?"

"It was something more profound than friends. It's probably why he didn't become a member of my familia." The tone of her voice changed as she continued. "He wasn't alone. He grew up together with a goblin he had known since he was born."

"That's..."

Demeter still continued, her voice unchanging and her knitting uninterrupted.

"His father was attacked and killed by wild goblins. He had followed unnoticed, at the tender age of five. When the father fought the pack of goblins, all that remained after the battle was him and a newborn goblin. The goblin could have killed him if it wanted to...but it didn't."

Hestia pursed her lips, reminded of the bitter persecution that was directed against her familia and Bell during the Xenos events. As crazy as it sounded, she was the one goddess who understood the troubles that kind of relationship must have brought.

"It must have been hard."

"Not really." Demeter's recalled, her voice becoming softer. "At least whenever I saw the two of them."

"So what happened to you?"

"Nothing... We're goddesses. I won't tell children how to live. I wouldn't do something as unsophisticated like that. He wasn't even part of my familia so it didn't concern me at all."

"And what happened to him?"

"Just once, I heard in the wind that he was living outside of Orario...that he was living by himself alone."

The goddess continued her knitting, her tone indifferent.

"Demeter." Hearing Hestia's voice get closer, Demeter looked up.

"Ha!" Suddenly, Hestia pushed a hot newly cooked Jaga Maru Kun into the other goddesses' mouth. Demeter barely had time to think before spitting it out, her mouth already feeling slightly burned.

"Hestia!"

"What did you think?"

"It's hot enough to burn my mouth!"

The goddess of the hearth just pointed at her. "That's divine punishment!"

"...Divine punishment?"

"Right! Because no one will judge you as a goddess, then that leaves only me to do it! You were wrong to do nothing! That's what you wanted to hear, right? So don't make such a dark face anymore and accept my judgment!"

With a smile of sparkling teeth, Hestia gave a thumbs up.

"Hestia..." Soon, Demeter was off her chair to hug the shorter goddess.

"It's fine."

"Thank you. If Hestia goes down the wrong path, I'll make sure to bestow my own divine judgment, as well."

Hestia made a face but did return the embrace. "No way, you're the one I don't want to offend the most! If it's Loki or Freya, then they'll just wipe me out. If I make you angry, then you'll create a food shortage! Both children and gods of the city would die a slow painful death!"

"Oh my? Would I do such a thing? Would I really be a destroyer of cities?"

"You? Absolutely."

Finishing their hug, Hestia went over to the window of the kitchen and opened it, breathing in the air of the farm outside. She wasn't sure how Demeter made it smell so sweet.

"Hestia, aren't you worred about Rabbit-chan?

"Of course I'm worried! If it was up to me, I'd keep the both of us locked in a room forever."

"Oh my..."

"But just like you, I'll only watch over Bell-kun! I won't interfere!"

"But what if he doesn't come back home?"

"He will definitely come back!" Hestia turned back to Demeter, such sure belief in her eyes that the other goddess just couldn't argue against it. "That's the first promise that Bell-kun made to me! He won't ever leave me alone."

"Well then, I wonder if I should invite him to dinner?"

"Wah! Youuu..."

"I'll promise to give him back~"

And so began a chase around the kitchen between the two buxom goddesses. Still, there was an unregonizable smile on both of their faces.

_'Yes, no matter what happens, Bell-kun will come back...though how many times has he stood me up by now?'_

**LINE**

Tiona opened her eyes, the smell of burnt flesh and clothes surrounded her.

She had been pushed away at the last moment by Bell. They had both been able to avoid the ground it had travelled through was now all but ground dust, a brown scar on the gray world.

She had come off mostly fine but as Bell's body was draped over hers, she could see he had come out damaged. The beam hadn't directly hit him but the burning air surrounding the beam did blow him back. His back look roughed up with most of the shirt burned away.

In the back of her mind, she noticed how his status wasn't displayed anymore, unlike back then when he had fouught the minotaur. Instead, all she could see were angry red blotches.

"Argonaut-kun..." Tiona muttered his name, as she took in the extent of his injuries, one's he had taken for her. She was relieved to hear his breathing and as bad as the situation was a small smile still crept on her face.

The girl couldn't help but admire him, the way he seemed to natually move like a hero outside her books. A hero who would defend the weak princess even if he would fall in return. One who would do anything to save the girl even at the cost of self-harm. When that would happen, the princess would cry, tears flowing, and call out the hero's name.

She had always wanted to be a princess, waiting for her prince to rescue her. That was the wish of a young amazoness girl who was forced to fight and even kill before she was ten years old.

Tiona felt a single tear roll down her right eye, a hot trail that travelled down her cheek.

"I'm...weak..."

However, she couldn't be that princess.

A signle tear was all that she allowed to fall as she forced herself back up, one foot at a time. She half-kneeled with one foot on the ground, looking down on the boy who sacrificed his body to save her.

Unfortunately, the gatekeeper hadn't given them any time to rest. As soon as it finished its beam attack, it had started moving towards the two. With a mighty dark hand, it reached over to Bell. With just its grip, it could kill the boy by squeezing him in an enclosed fist. With it's large palm, it could squash the two like ants.

As a level six, Tiona would easily see this attack coming. She could have jumped away, rolled to the side, or even defend herself even if it was just her bare hands.

However, she didn't because her eyes were transfixed on something else.

There was one thing Tiona Hiryute had always believed in the moment she finished her first book on heroes.

That whatever the situation, heroes would always stand back up.

_'Stand up...!'_

The sound of metal hitting metal crashed through the gray meadow. With one swipe, a white dagger had deflected away fingers much larger that the ones wrapped around its hilt. The blade knocked the golem's hand away with an impossible amount of strength.

"Uooooohhh!"

Bell Cranel stood on shaky knees yet solid feet. His arm holding Hakugen still in the air after delfecting the monster's grab.

Tiona was enchanted by the sight; her eyes transfixed as if time had stopped all around them. It clearly hadn't as she felt her mouth curl into a grin.

"That's right! Let's go Argonaut-kun!"

The giant golem, unpeturbed by the deflection, chose to use it's other hand for a follow-up punch. Dark thick steel became a fist and plowed towards with the charge of a dark bull that would trample all in its path.

What it didn't expect was Tiona taking a deep breath, firmly setting her feet on the ground, and rearing back her own fist to meet the golem's. Just like the boy in front of her, she too had decided to put her all into it as well.

Two fists collided, the impact ringing all throughout the floor.

"Gah!" Tiona slid back, her feet skidding against the ground before she was thrown off them and into the air.

The golem's fist remained, having not budged even a little from the exchange. It stood in the air for a moment before-

Crack!

At the center of the large fist, was an indent of a smaller one. Like a spiderweb, cracks grew out of the depression and spread over the dark steel. The golem withdrew its fist but it was too late as the fist fell apart, bits and pieces of steel fell of the hand until nothing remained.

The giant stepped back, as if shocked. It raised its now handless arm in front of its face, as if it believed the hand was still there. It was so busy doing so it hadn't noticed the white-haired adventurer walking forward and taking a debris that used to be part of its finger, a long flat jagged piece with a thin protruding pole at the end.

That piece was too big to be called a sword. Too big, too thick, too heavy and too rough. It was more just a large hunk of Iron that had once been a part of the golem yet, as luck would have it, was now shaped into a dark broadsword.

What were even the chances of a piece like that would form?

Whatever the case, it didn't matter as Bell made his move. He hefted up the impromptu broadsword before the golem and forced his feet to carry the both of them to his target.

His body screamed in pain. It told him the attack he had barely dodged had left him unable to fight. His back burned a hot pain and he couldn't tell if it was just the injuries or his status. He shouldn't be moving, shouldn't be standing up, shouldn't be fighting anymore.

And yet...

_Her_ attacks had been faster. If the beam was light, then _she_ was beyond that. A golden headwind that raced before all.

_His_ attacks were stronger. If the beam burned things to ashes, then _his _sword's swings disintegrated all before it. Not even ashes would remain, all reduced to nothing.

Faster! He had to move faster! Stronger! He had to be stronger! If he couldn't beat the opponent in front of him, then he wouldnt' be able to catch up to _her_. Wouldn't be able to defeat _him_.

With the steel in his hands glinting, Bell leapt forward and swung a sword that should have been too heavy for him to swing. He'd move so fast that he dared to leave his consciousness and all reason behind!

Rabbit Barrage!

Deep scars appeared all over the Golem as Bell proceeded to peel it all the way through. Each of Bell's slies shaved away pieces of its armor and what he couldn't left deep cuts all over. The boy was impossible to follow for the slow golem as h proceeded to disect the monster until there was nothing left, a rain of dark metal falling around him.

However, the giant golem wasn't out of options. It didn't need to catch the boy to hurt it. He was mostly situated around its legs due to its size. It then raised one of its now scarred legs, intent on a stomp that would send the boy flying.

It would have succeeded if the boy had been fighting alone.

The moment it started to lift one leg, Tiona was already charging at it at full speed. Bracing her arm to her chest, she rammed into the standing leg, shoulder-first, with the full power of a Level 6.

The force was so immense that she immediately took it off balance. It wobbled for a moment before it started to fall down. The ground shook and a large pressure of wind blew out as the mighty gatekeeper fell onto its side. All around the site, grass and trees flew away,easily uprooted from the pressure.

"Haruhime-san!"

Even through the wind blowing in her face, Haruhime was able to meet Bell's gaze, an affirmation in those red eyes she trusted more than anything. Her lips parted as she closed her own green ones.

Just like when she read the story to her friends, her voice would sing the tale of a hero she had grown to favor the most above all of them.

"**Kokonoe**"

LINE

_-Since when...How long...have I been here?-_

**"Beloved snow. Beloved crimson. Beloved white light."**

A white haired boy moved back and forth, just out of his grasp. Even as it tried to get up, the boy's attacks were unrelenting and the girls unstoppabble.

_-These guys were supposed to be weak...-_

A body that did not feel pain, should not feel pain, trembled as it barely got back on its feet. Scraps of metal fell of the golem, the damage of the continuing barrage.

**"Please let me be beside you—this love I have found at the end of two thousand nights."**

_-Why aren't you slowing down...'_

A sound of a bell rang and the tail of the blonde split into two golden ones made of light.

_-Why are they not broken...-_

**"My name is Magic Fox, former destroyer. My name is Ancient Song, former dreamer. For you who beat your wings like a bird, I shall allow the nine spirits to dwell within me."**

Golden particles danced within the grey world. They swayed to the song for a golden light, a chant by a priestess, a prayer of a girl, a love ballad to a hero.

_-Why do they keep standing up-_

No matter what it did, the gatekeeper couldn't do anything to stop the assult by the pair of adventurers. Compared to earlier, their moves were faster, their attacks stronger, and yet it was clear how much more damaged they were from before.

Blood and metal stained grey grass around them.

**"Echo, song of gold, sacred poem of Tamamo. White face, golden fur, king of nine tails."**

The black haired girl's attacks were strong as the white haired boy's were fast. The boy didn't stop, didn't catch his breath. He was a hero charging forever forward.

**"Oh tails of the auspicious beast, consume all, grant all wishes—"**

_-This body isn't supposed to feel heat and yet...-_

Its remaining fist tried to beat down on the two but the dark haired girl managed to supress its strength. All attempts to stop the boy were blocked by a girl closely watching his back, as if she wanted to forever watch the adventure the boy was going through.

**"—Grow."**

_-Why is it when I look at them, why do I feel so warm, so hot?-_

The white haired adventurer raced forward, slashing his impromptu blade against the golem's torso, destroying the blade yet leaving a large gash. He landed, grabbed another nearby scrap and continued his attacks. When one broke, he'd just pick up another piece that had broken off.

**"That power and that vessel. Breadth of wealth and breadth of wishes. Until the bell tolls, bring forth glory and illusion. Grow."**

The blonde one glowed, the tails behind her powdering the air with golden dust as they pointed to the sky.

A cloud of light opened above, gold spiralling around until forming a shape of a shining hammer. The hammer hovered over the blonde as if she was about to pass her own divine judgment.

**"Confine divine offerings within this body. This golden light bestowed from above. Into the hammer and into the ground, may it bestow good fortune upon you."**

The gatekeeper who had no eyes to see nor eyelids to close couldn't help hold up its arms to cover its white face from the dazzling light. The golden light impossibly shone even brighter.

**"Grow."**

Two orbs of green opened with resolve.

**"Uchide no Kozuchi!"**

The hammer in the sky broke apart, the light it once resonated then flowing into the tails. The world is swallowed by grey once more except for the blonde, radiating at the edges of the bleak like a beautiful sunrise.

**"Dance!"**

With a thrust of her arm, the two golden tails flew off, forming into balls that travelled across the floor. The light they brought bathed the gray earth with gold.

_-A golden earth...how nostalgic.-_

The golem stopped as it took in the imposible sight.

It didn't, couldn't, do anything as the tails were absorbed into the bodies of the white-haired boy and dark-haired girl, particles of glittering light wrapping around their body.

"What...what is this? It's so beautiful. I feel my stregth increasing." Tiona could only look on in wonderment at the golden particles surrounding her. It was a mystical light that reminder her of fairies.

"Please do your best! This is the my support!" Haruhime yelled. Even now, her knees were shaking and sweat trailed her body from just summoning two tails. Still, she wanted to help so she did.

"Huh, so this is the special move of Kitsune-chan. This must be real cheering!" Tiona nodded to herself, smiling. "I've never known that such heatfelt cheering could be this effective."

"Really, Tiona-san?" Even though his body was tattered with wounds, Bell couldn't help but bust into laughter. He felt the power of being Level 5 flow through his body and while he couldn't fully use all of it due to his injuries, he knew that he was much stronger.

"Tiona-san, I need 30 seconds please."

"Oh Kay!"

Tiona agreed with a feral grin on her face. She squatted, her legs wide and palms on her knees.

"Let's go! This is the final stage of this adventure!"

"It's moving back!" Just as Haruhime's yelled, the gatekeeper was moving but now it postioned itself right in front of the door blocking the way into the cave.

_-I will protect...I will protect...-_

Its intent was clear. Its once jet black body that was as cold as steel was now dyed red with steam trailing off it. The amount of heat that it was radiating was even melting the earth beneath its feet.

Even if it was an enemy, Bell couldn't help but admire it. Its image could easily be seen as a hero that was guarding something with his life on the line. He put that same admiration and image into his fist as particles of gold and white started to shine from his closed hand.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The sound of a bell's chime rang towards the end of the battle.

"Haaaaaa...!"

With a war cry, Tiona crossed her arms in front of her face. Her body felt stronger, faster, _uncontested_. Her damage wasn't enough to use mazimize Berserk's increase but as for her other skill.

**"A-ma-zon!"**

Tiona's eyes burned red as her forehead flashed for a moment. Intense Heat flooded her body, boosting her stats and the temperature around her to an even higher degree. The red steaming armor of the gatekeeper looked like a candle compared to her volcanic aura.

When she kicked off, the ground shook.

The gatekeeper tried to block however it was no use. For a large golem, it was fast but at that point she was a red blur, a comet that would wipe out anything on impact.

She was level 6 at the beginning of the fight.

And now...

The golem crashed against the door behind it, the cliffside shaking from the impact. On it's chest were five huge claw marks that nearly went through its whole body. Steel that rivaled those found in the lower floors were torn as if it was paper.

Tiona landed, blinking. She didn't expect she'd become that strong. She opened and closed her fist. She barely felt it compared to last time.

Before she had time to wonder, the golem had already recovered, getting close and swinging its arms at her even if it lacked most of its chest. A quick jump back made for an easy dodge which she soon realized was what the golem wanted.

It's mouth opened once more, light gathering around it. The energy felt even more intense than before.

"Crap!"

However, before she could do anything else, a stone hit the side of the golem forcing it to turn its head away from her.

"Over here!" Haruhime yelled as she continued running, trying to divert the attention of the gatekeeper.

The gatekeeper reached out to grab the renard but Tiona easily covered the distance with a single leap. She then grabbed the golem's arm, where its sleeve would be and tightened her body. For some reason, she felt like she could do such a thing.

She's always wanted to do this.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" With feet firmly planted on the ground, she twisted her hips, pulling the arm of the golem with her then pushing it down to the ground behind her.

Haruhime watched, her jaw dropping, as a girl her size was somehow able to perform a perfect judo throw on something that was possibly thousands of times her own weight. The resulting slam cracked and cratered the grey earth beneath them, sending the two flying.

Before the renard could even scream, the amazoness had already grabbed her mid-air, slinging her over like a sack of potatoes.

"Nice, Kitsune-chan. You showed some courage there. You want to covert to our familia?"

"Um, I've already determined to stay with Bell-sama."

"Then we should get Argonaut-kun too!"

"Uuu, I don't think he'd..."

The two continued to converse as they ran out of the way while the gatekeeper got back on its feet. It's body was barely keeping itself together. Most of its chest was gone, it lost a hand, its legs were deeply carved, and now its remaining arm was cracked.

But still, it had a mission.

It opened its mouth, charging once more. It soon spotted the closest adventurer. The White haired one was just standing there with its arm thrusted out.

A silver light was released but this time Bell was more than ready.

"**Firebolt**!"

Like a dam bursting forth, a river of white sizzling flame was shot in return, fire that crackled with the heat of a lightning bolt.

The two arrows of light met. One of a boy who refused to stop running and another of a giant who would forever hold its place. An unstoppable force's wrath met an immovable object's might. An explosion of a thunder clap echoed throughout the floor.

Bell was easily blown of his feetbut as his attack had moved faster the collision had been closer to the gatekeeper. When the dust cleared, the pale face of the gatekeeper cracked to reveal the end of a manastone at its chin.

Narrowing his eyes, Bell took off the moment he landed. The gatekeeper seemed to realize his intent, and raised whatever remained of its arms to conceal its face as well as the manastone.

"Tiona-san!"

"Leave it to me! It's time for my new Finishing Attack!" Having put down Haruhime earlier, Tiona had already leapt high above the gatekeeper. She rasied her arms high abover her head, straightening her hands as she was taught earlier.

"Broken Big Cutter!"

Her arms slashed down in a cutting motion as she fell to the height of the golem. At first, it didn't seem like anything had happened but the moment she landed there was a sound of a crack followed by the two arms of the giant smoothly sliding of its shoulders and falling to the ground. At the seperation was a clean cut, as if it was a sword that did it.

"Do it, Argonaut-kun!" Tiona exclaimed as she fell on her butt. Her expression was somewhat sad as she allowed Bell do the last blow.

"Take this!" The hieroglyphs of the Hesta Knife glow white as Bell held it in his hand.

A boy who rushed through the golden grasslands ran forward to challenge the gatekeeper. Yes, sometime long ago, that person fought in a golden land as well...

_-Oh, that's where you were...Welcome back...-_

As the Hestia Knife penetrated into the magic stone, the body fell apart. The steel crumbled all around, as if whatever kept it together was gone, like someone had cut the strings of a puppet.

The boy just stood there, breathing heavily.

"Bell-sama!"

Behind him, the head of the monster had suddenly moved, rushing forward. But it went passed the boy, slipping past him and pushing open the gate of the cave.

Bell just smiled as he approached the head. He paused before stroking the smooth and cracked metal.

_'Yes, we were already aware.'_ The whole time they had fought it, its intent was never malicious. Its intention was never to harm but to protect.

To protect the "Treasue of Eleusis".

Perhaps it liked having its head stroked once upon a time by the titular hero. The body and head soon disappeared, leaving the magic stone with his knife embed in it

Picking up the Hestia Knife, Bell turned. Tiona was smiling with her arms behind her head while Haruhime was smiling in relief , a hand over her chest. He smiled.

"Let's go."

Together, three adventurers stepped foot into the once locked cave.

"I smell something sweet..."

**LINE**

"Hehehe~"

Hestia climbed the ladder, giggling due to her good mood. She looked down at her present, a tower of Jyaga Maru Kun that reached over two meders in height and added another one to the pile.

"As expected, you took a lot." Demeter smiled wryly, a cheek resting on her palm.

"The size of love, whether big or small, doesn't matter, Demeter!"

"I think this is a little diffent from that..."

"Come to think of it, did you ever get that child a present?"

"Of couse. I gave him a secret recipe of cultivation and the best seeds I brought with me from Tenkai."

As she finished, for some reason, Hestia let go and fell off the ladder. Immediately, Demeter rushed to the loli boob goddess.

"Are you alright?"

"Ahaha. When I heard the depths of your love, I was a bit shocked. Don't those seeds grow forever?"

"Hmm, well, that's how it was in heaven at least. Who knows if the soil is the same here."

"But if that's the case, wouldn't that kid have become a billionare or something by now?"

Demeter's response was a full smile and a cheeky "Who knows~."

Leaving Hestia to only mumble to herself, "Really, what's she doing?"

**LINE**

\- "The Treasure of Eleusis" -

The moment the three adventurers entered the cave they couldn't help but stop before the sight in front of them. It was something much different from the quiet 11th floor, full of mist and gray meadows.

A golden wheat field spread out in front of them, shining like the sun. The sound of a running stream could be clearly heard and the air is scented with a sweet aroma that simulated their appetites.

This was something that couldn't be thought of as part of the dungwon.

It was a "golden earth."

Tiona was the first to move, rushing forward through the wheat field. She couldn't help but pout.

"Mou! This isn't something I can take home!"

She fwkk to the ground, spread eagle. Her eyes closed as her forwn is replaced with a nostalgic smile. "Warm...this soil smells good."

Bell gently stroked an ear of golden wheat. He may have been an adventurer now but he was always a farm boy at heart. The field brought back memories, of warm stories and even warmer dinners, of a place to call home, of an old man who had meant the world to him. The sweet smell in the air watered his eyes, and he could almost see his grandfather standing next to him, holding his hand like they did after a hard day's tilling the field.

"So this is the hidden treasure...no, it's not a treasure but a secret method." Haruhime had been the only one to notice the stone tablets standing at the entrance of the wheat field. She wasn't sure what all of it said. She could pick out that the author needed a souce of water and good soil.

She looked back, the light of the wheat field reflected of the tablet. "To make a the wheat field like this in a dungeon..."

"Argonaut-kun, Kitsune-chan!"

Tiona's yells sent the two rushing to her. She was standing in front of a bare piece of earth where no wheath grew. At the center front was a stone.

It could only have been a grave.

The three stood in a line as Bell took out a water canteen and poured water on the soil and offered his prayers with the two girls following suit.

Were you killed by monsters? By other adventurers? On accident? Or did you just...die?

They'd never know the reason but, even though it's been decades, maybe even centuries, they decided to pay homage to the hero who guarded this "treasure".

After taking some time to look around more and finding nothing but wheat, the three gathered together once more close to the entrance. Bell stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Um, Bell-sama. It's written on these stone tablets that the adventure only ends after delivering this treasure to a certain person." Haruhime looked up from the tablets and turned to the two, a gentle smile on her face.

Before Bell could reply, Tiona had wrapped an arm each over the two of their necks, pulling them to fall to the ground. A big grin was on her face.

"Anyways, I'm tired! Let's rest!"

The three lied on the warm soil, laughing at each other like they were still children. After they ran out of laughter, Bell smiled as he spoke up to the ceiling above them, Perhaps those two could help him out with something...

"So, I was thinking of a new finishing move..."

**LINE**

"Out of my way! Watch it!"

Hestia huffed and strained her arms as she carried her two meter tall basket of Jyaga Maru Kun. Demeter trailed behind her, watching her in amusement.

"See, this is why I told you not to cram in so much."

Encouragement and laughter could be heard all around the farm as Demeter's familia cheered on the tiny goddess.

However, Hestia paid no heed. She was too busy smiling, thinking of a certain boy's reacton.

"Just you wait Bell-kun! Today we're going to have a Jyaga Maru Kun party like old times!"

**LINE**

The trek back through the dungeon was easier. They had found a passage that made it down to the lower floor and it was just standard dungeon trekking back up from there.

When they did finally exit the dungeon, the sun had already begun to sink into the sky as it dyed the town of Orario red. Most of the adventurers were already heading back as well.

"Hey, that was fun! It was really fun! It was really an adventure!" With her seemingly unending excitement, Tiona hugged Haruhime who returned the action albeit much gentler.

"I couldn't have imagined I'd have such a heart-dancing experience, as well."

"Well, then let's go on another quest someday!"

"You're right there, Argonaut-kun!"

With their backs at the setting sun, the three adventurers held up an ear of golden wheat in their hands like swords followed by overlapping the tips much like another trio of heroes they all enjoyed.

"One for all! And all for one!"

The wind ran through the three, as if responding to their pledge.

LINE

"Guuuuuhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, a certain goddess was still trying her best to carry off and balance her gift basket. It was sure most of them had grown cold by now and there some even have been dirtied by the wind.

"Do you give up yet?"

"If I give up...then my utopia is over." Said utopia was a dinner of only eating potato snacks.

"How troublesome." Demeter laughed, a wry smile on her face as she saw her friend struggle.

She was about to offer to maybe divide it into different baskets when the wind blew through, bringing with it a nostalgic scent. Her eyes widened as she turned her eyes towards the farm alley that stretched out to the wavering sunset.

Her mouth was left open for a moment before it moved once more, in a tone that was loud and authoritative.

"...Let's prepare a party."

Her words made all members of her the Demeter familia look up in wonder, not expecting such a thing from their goddess. She ignored them, instead turning to the still struggling goddess.

"Come on, let's ready a party. Hestia, please help me out."

"Ehhh!? But I'm already going to a have a Jyaga Maru Kun party with Bell-kun." whined Hestia, pouting even as she gave up on dragging the basket home.

"It's fine. I have a feeling that Rabbit-chan will be arriving here soon." Demeter walked past Hestia, making her way back to the house to start preparing what would soon be a feast.

Hestia could only ask, wondering. "How do you know that?"

When Demeter turned back, the smile on her face was different than usual, one much more mischievous. Her answer, with a wink, was just as cheeky.

"It's because I'm a goddess!"

**LINE**

_A few days later, the golden wheat fields found were placed under the guild's jurisdiction. The security was carried out by the Ganesha familia while the maintanance was handled by the Demeter Familia._

_And soon, only found in the town of Orario, a new luxury brand of wheat labelled the "Treasure of Eleusis" was born. The bread made from the golden wheat was extraordinarily delicious._

_And even if it really wasn't that big a case, the adventure of the three hero lovers remained a secret to the people._

_However, the adventure that was between fairy tales and reality, would always be an unforgettable memory that made them grow further into adults, if even just a little._

_And, above all, it was a story that further deepened the bond of three people, one that will surely last till the end of their days where their own heroic tales will be told..._

The light of the full moon shone down on Haruhime's face, faintly illuminating her in gold.

In the sway of the candle light, the renard rubbed her eyes as she placed down her pen and left the study of the Hestia Familia home. She still had much to pack for their joint-expedition with the Takemikazuchi and Miach famila. There were still many things to worry about and yet she couldn't stop her pen from flowing.

A wind blew through the study, clipping over the book and closing it.

[The Story of Bell Cranel Vol. XI.V~ The Adventure of the three heroes]

**LINE**

"Are you okay, Tiona-san?"

In the room of a certain Amazonness, full of hero posters and legendary weapon replicas, Lefiya, Aiz, and Tione encircled the bed of Tiona.

"Uuu, sorry." Tiona was lying on her bed. Her face was flushed red, her skin sweaty, and she had difficulty breathing from her clogged nose.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Lefiya, her tone concerned for her friend.

"It's impossible. The food won't pass through my throat." weakly replied Tiona, clutching the blanket closer to her body.

"I wonder how you even got sick? I thought idiots didn't catch colds."

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you Tione?"

"Haaaahhh!? You'd better go back to sleep or I'm going to beat you into it!"

"Tione...not in front of the sick." Aiz' voice was soft but firm as she placed herself between the sisters. Tione just huffed, crossing her arms.

"It's because you went out with that white-haired human that it turned out like this." Lefiya inflated her cheeks, her eyebrows drawn together. "That human is truly unforgivable."

"It's not Argonaut-kun's...ugh, my chest hurts..." Tiona held her chest, her face grimacing in pain.

"Hey, are you really okay?"

"Tiona, water."

"W-we should call Riveria-sama!"

The three scuttled about in-place, unsure what to do.

"It's all right. You guys can leave me alone for now." Tiona's laugh was weak, a painful expression on her face.

"Tiona-san..." Lefiya's eyes were teary as she saw her friend in such a state.

"If something happens, I'll come right away." Aiz spoke softly, placing her hands on Tiona's own. Tiona just smiled at her friend then turned to her frowning sister.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm sorry for making you worry, Tione."

"You know you could be a real idiot at times like this. You can depend on us. I'll make sure to leave someone by the door. If anything happens, just call."

"...okay. Thanks."

The three moved to exit the room and leave the feeble Tiona by herself. However, right at the door, Tione stopped, rembering something.

"Oh, by the way, that 'Argonaut-kun' came to visit you.

"...Eh?" Under her blanket, Tiona stilled and looked up at her sister.

"Well, he came to visit you but because you're in such a state I had to send him away."

"...when did he come?"

Tione tilted her head, poking her lower lip. "I think right before we came in to check on you. He should still be there. But if you can't move then-"

"Why didn't you say so earlier!"

Tiona's interruption was emphasized by her blanket being kicked in the air as the girl jumped out of her bed. The three were speechless as the girl looked to have done a 180.

In one impressive dash, Tiona changed out of her sweaty pajamas, wiped herself dry, and slipped into her usual attire (which were more showing than her pajamas anyways).

"Good. Tiona's better." Orario's strongest swordsman smiled, her face radiant as she saw her friend was back to normal.

Mid-rush, Tiona suddenly stopped in front of a mirror. She looked at her face for a moment, before adjusting her hair and combing down locks that had come undone in her sleep. She did it with a gentleness that did not look out of place from a maiden in love.

Tione and Lefiya turned to each other, not really believing they had seen such an unprecendent act. Meanwhile, seeming satisfied, Tiona smiled at herself in the mirror and turned to Aiz.

"Good! What do you think Aiz?"

"Yes. I think it's good."

Tiona nodded at the sword princess then ran out of the room, faintly humming.

The room was silent once more until...

"That human...I'm going to vaporize him..." A dark miasma not befitting of an elf, or even of a living being, leaked out of Lefiya as she turned around to follow Tiona.

Tione just smiled wryly as she moved to the window of her younger sister's room. From there, she could see Tiona already running out of the mansion, her hand waving up to her visitor and an ecstatic smile on her face.

"So it's that guy, huh?"

Aiz just tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

**AN: So this was fun. I actually really find Tiona's interest in Bell cute. It's not really romantic per so but it's very cute. Like when she thought of him as her prince in that one DanMemo event. My favorite though has to be when she does a Q&A on fairy tales in Under Resort. It's a nice feeling finding someone who shared your childish interests.**

**I think this becomes much much more fun now that it seems Demeter is Enyo. So I dropped some winks and nudges there. This is before a certian god gets Enyo'd so Lefiya isn't PTSD'd.**

* * *

**Omake:**

Aiz sighed, wiping herself with a towel.

She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She had thought to get herself out of her initial funk by training with Ottar. Battling the highest leveled warrior in Orario meant one couldn't afford distractions.

However, right now her mind was anything but not distracted.

At first, it had been about the Xenos and Bell Cranel. She had thought she's gotten over that by becoming stronger but after a brief trip to Loki Familia to check on her friend her mind was now elsewhere.

Which was dangerous as the slightest slip-up against Ottar could be death.

Still, now that she had a break she could give what was troubling her a brief thought.

First was what she had heard from her supposedly sick friend. Apparently she, Bell, and a "Kitsune-chan" had gone on an adventure, a treasure hunt.

Her first thought had been that, if it wasn't a familia thing, why wasn't she invited? She'd never been on an adventure like that, where she explored the unknown, deciphered a riddle, and found treasure, all written in an ancient book.

Also, how come he never visited her to play? He had asked her to train but never to go out on an adventure...

Next to her, Kid Aiz had blown up her cheeks, shaking her arms up and down angrily. It sounded childish but fun, something out of the books her mother had read her.

"Oy, is it just me or is the Sword Princess annoyed?"

"Wouldn't she be? She's been beaten down again and again by our Commander."

"You guys are just imagining it, she's just a doll."

Her second thought was when Tiona said Bell had apparently princess carried the Amazoness. For some reason, the look on Tiona's face made Aiz feel unsettled. She wondered if that was something higher level than the "Lap pillow" Riveria had thought her. She then remembered all the interactions Bell had that night she followed him on Daedalus street. They were all women, as well.

She couldn't help but think of a pet rabbit that had suddenly become popular enough that everyone wanted to play with him which left no time for her.

Next to her, Kid Aiz was throwing a tantrum on the ground, flailing her arms and legs. Light tears were in her eyes as her mouth wobbled. With only a child's logic, she proclaimed the whole thing to be unfair.

"Is...is she mad? She's mad, right? I can feel my bones shaking all the way from here."

"Yeah, she's scary as hell. I'm afraid man. Also, is it just me or is it getting really windy in here?"

"You guys are just imagining it, she's just a doll."

Also, the final note, the last thing Tiona had told her. Apparently, after their adventure, the three had arrived at Demeter familia's house and partook in what she called a "Jyaga Maru Kun Party."

It was an you-can-eat-feast that lasted for hours. The whole Hestia Familia had been invited as well. Apparently, there were even limited flavors that had never been released before.

Tiona had told her there was enough of the potato snack that she could have swam in it. There had been towers of the stuff in different flavors that reached the ceiling. She had also been handfed Jyaga Maru Kun by Bell. She had also been handfed Jyaga Maru Kun by Bell. She had also been handfed Jyaga Maru Kun by Bell. She had also been handfed Jyaga Maru Kun by Bell. She had also been handfed Jyaga Maru Kun by-

"Are you ready?" Ottar spoke up having returned, a sword in hand. Normally, he didn't even bother asking but he had felt a sudden spike of massive killing intent within the room. Most of the members below level 4 had fainted and even he couldn't help the small tremble of excitement course through his arms.

Aiz stood there silent, her eyes lacking any light in them.

Kid Aiz stood there silent, her eyes lacking any light in them.

Aiz Alter stood there wrapped in the black flames of her heart, her eyes burning with cold fury.

"**Alteriel**"

A single word was spoken as a dark wind wrapped around Aiz' body. Her hair had become a lighter platinum blonde while her golden yellow eyes lost their luster. Her silver armor also turned jet black with the blue outlines turning red. The dark wind roared as it rotated around her blade, trace amounts of black flame appearing on it.

Ottar could only narrow his eyes. It seemed the sword princess had taken his words to heart on controlling the Black Flame within her but for some reason he felt like something was a bit off.

She almost reminded him...of his goddess...

Later, Loki would be surprised when she'd update Aiz' status to find a new skill.

_Aisvenger: Heavily increases the user's attack power against rabbits, massively increases the user's attack power against playboy type humans, and the effect rises based on the number of girls the opponent regularly interacts with._


End file.
